


Операция отложена. Постельный режим

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Другая история [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторы: Снарк&Svengaly<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Вежливый отказ: денег не просим, ответственности за деяния персонажей не несём, в канон завернули селёдку  <br/>Альтернативный вбоквелл к "Другой истории"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Операция отложена. Постельный режим

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: Снарк&Svengaly  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Вежливый отказ: денег не просим, ответственности за деяния персонажей не несём, в канон завернули селёдку   
> Альтернативный вбоквелл к "Другой истории"

Нотт развалился в кресле, листая номер «Пророка». Номер был скучным: чем больше случалось, тем меньше об этом писали. Недовольные взгляды Бетельгейзе он игнорировал. 

Утро выдалось на редкость спокойным; Командор остался в Снейп-мэноре; в Министерстве царила блаженная тишина. Впрочем, если прислушаться, она была слишком уж блаженной — как на кладбище. И пахло в приёмной странно. 

Линкей, заглянувший в приёмную, повёл носом.

— Тут кто-то был? — спросил он у Бетельгейзе. 

— Нет. 

— Необычный запах. 

— Это ароматические свечи. Масих аль-Даджжал подарил Командору целый ящик. Мистер Снейп ими не пользуется, говорит, что аромат его раздражает. 

— А тебя — нет?

— Мне он приятен. — Глаза Бетельгейзе были прозрачны, как ключевая вода. Когда он поднялся, запах мускуса стал сильнее, точно одежда секретаря Командора пропиталась им насквозь. 

— Не вижу ни одной свечи. 

— Я ожидал Командора и убрал их, — Бетельгейзе слегка улыбнулся, словно подозрительность Линкея его позабавила.

— И правильно сделал, — Нотт отбросил газету. — Пахнет, как в арабском борделе.

— Всё-то вы знаете, Теодор, везде-то вы побывали, — отозвался Бетельгейзе с неожиданным раздражением. — У вас, наверное, много работы. У меня тоже. До свиданья. Прикройте дверь плотнее — сквозняк. 

— Чего он взъелся? — удивился Нотт, которого давно не выставляли с такой бесцеремонностью. 

— Полагаю, ему не понравился твой намёк, — ответил Линкей. — Никогда не следует пренебрегать тактичностью. К тому же аль-Даджжал — не араб, а парс. 

— Я ни на что не намекал, — Нотт наморщил лоб. — При чём тут Даджжал? 

— Он был здесь, я знаю это совершенно точно. 

— Ну и что?

— А Бетельгейзе говорит, что его здесь не было. 

— Ты обвиняешь его в предательстве? — Нотт остановился. 

— Нет, — Линкей покачал головой. — Бетельгейзе интересует его по другой причине. 

— Вон оно что, — протянул Нотт, соображая. — Почему ты так уверен, что аль-Даджжал в Лондоне? 

— Я приставил к нему своего человека, — сказал Линкей. — Мы использовали последнюю разработку — «Свистуна». Этот артефакт подаёт сигналы о передвижении человека с расстояния около мили …

Нотт фыркнул, как скептически настроенный фестрал. 

— Что означают эти звуки? — холодно поинтересовался Линкей. 

— Даджжал наверняка заметил слежку. 

— Не должен был. 

— Когда твой человек давал о себе знать в последний раз? 

— Два часа назад. 

— И где же он? 

Линкей вынул палочку и коснулся ею хрустального куба. Тот превратился в трёхмерную модель Лондона. В глубине его мерцала крохотная алая пылинка. Линкей увеличил эту часть модели. 

— Он в канализации! — с удивлением сказал Нотт. — Что они там делают? 

— Плавают? — предположил Линкей. 

Точка перемещалась зигзагами, постоянно возвращаясь к одному месту. 

— Похоже, он ранен, — заметил Нотт.

Линкей кивнул, уменьшил куб до обычного размера и, сунув его в карман, направился к дверям. 

— Постой, а я? — Нотт нагнал его. 

— Это мой человек и моя операция. Займись своими делами. 

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Зачем? 

— Потому что мне интересно.

Линкей остановился и уставился на Нотта в упор.

— Конечно, ты можешь попытаться сделать что-нибудь, — Нотт почесал переносицу. — Как-нибудь остановить меня. Но, во-первых, не факт, что ты преуспеешь. 

— А во-вторых?

— Командор знает, что ты следишь за аль-Даджжалом?

— Думаю, он не станет возражать. 

— Проверим? 

Линкей подумал, пожал плечами и зашагал дальше. Нотт, ухмыляясь, пристроился ему вслед. 

— Держись за мою руку, — предложил Линкей, когда они вышли за пределы антиаппарационного барьера. 

Нотт обнял его за талию. Линкей снова нахмурился, хотя не стал протестовать; они аппарировали и очутились на пустыре, окружённом старыми, по виду нежилыми домами. Оглядевшись, Линкей поднял крышку канализационного люка. 

— Нам туда. 

— После вас, — любезно сказал Нотт. 

Дождей давно не было, но под ногами всё равно хлюпало. Линкей ещё раз сверился со своей картой. 

— Точка одна, — пробормотал он. — Разумеется, аль-Даджжал ушёл. Любопытно, что он сделал с Колдером? 

— Вы не пробовали отыскать его с помощью того русского артефакта — золотого яблока на тарелке? 

— Пробовали. В случае аль-Даджжала тарелочка показывает только ансамбль песни и пляски российской армии. 

— Чем-чем занимается армия у русских? — Нотт сбился с шага.

— Они странные, — философски сказал Линкей. — Впрочем, магглы все странные. 

Запах нечистот и гнилья усилился. 

— Ну и вонь, — Нотт чихнул. 

— Это канализация, приятель. Мы почти пришли. 

Они свернули в узкий наклонный туннель. Прямо за поворотом на полу лежала кучка одежды. На ней сидела крыса и смотрела на Линкея и Нотта с невыразимой печалью. 

— Здравствуйте, Колдер, — сказал Линкей. 

Во взоре крысы появилась ещё и укоризна. 

— Convercio! — Линкей взмахнул палочкой. 

Крыса, пронзительно визжа, завертелась вокруг своей оси; её писк постепенно становился всё ниже, переходя в человеческие вопли.

— Так лучше? — осведомился Линкей. 

— Сэр! — сказал Колдер сдавленным от истерики голосом. 

— Можете одеться. Вы не настолько хороши, чтобы разгуливать голым. 

— У меня кружится голова, — пробормотал тот, сидя на корточках и глядя на своего шеф снизу вверх. 

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы выяснить, как вы себя чувствуете. Я хочу знать, что произошло. 

— Но я не помню! — взвыл агент. 

— Где «Свистун»?

Колдер бросил на него затравленный взгляд и принялся обшаривать свою одежду. 

— Я не знаю, — сказал он упавшим голосом. — Его нет. А вот это не моё.

Он протянул Линкею нечто, напоминавшее песочные часы, пронзённые несколькими длинными спицами, а затем — клубок проволоки. Линкей обвёл предметы волшебной палочкой, и только после этого взял их. 

Нотт бросил нетерпеливый взгляд на часы. 

— Артефакт пропал, — подытожил он. — Похоже, слежка за аль-Даджжалом была не такой уж хорошей идеей. 

— Такой результат — тоже результат, — отозвался Линкей философски. 

— Что мне делать, сэр? 

— Аппарируйте домой и постарайтесь не растерять по дороге части тела. Утром жду вас с докладом. Возможно, покопавшись в его памяти, удастся найти что-нибудь интересное, — сказал он Нотту. — Впрочем, я не слишком на это рассчитываю. 

— Куда ты сейчас, в Министерство? 

— Домой. Мне нужно подумать. А ты?

— Мне всё равно, куда, главное — выведи меня отсюда, — Нотт облапил Линкея за плечи. 

— Не припомню, когда это мы стали лучшими друзьями, — едко сказал тот, но руку сбрасывать не стал. 

Они очутились в маленьком переулке, между заброшенным пабом и двухэтажным, сильно обветшавшим домом. 

— Мой дом, — сказал Линкей. 

— Эта хибара? 

— Я не нуждаюсь в излишнем внимании посторонних. 

— Надеюсь, внутри он больше, чем снаружи. Не хочу биться головой о балки.

— Тебе не придётся. До завтра, Теодор. А если мне повезёт — то и до послезавтра. 

— Не будь занудой. Хочу узнать, что ты надумаешь. Мы ведь играем на одном поле.

— Я всегда это говорил, но ты так упорно со мной не соглашался, что я задумался: может, ты и прав? 

— Да ладно тебе, всё это в прошлом. Готов признать, что в целом ты своё дело знаешь, — сказал Нотт. 

Линкей усмехнулся. Нотт поднялся за ним по узкой крутой лестнице на второй этаж.

— Кто живёт на первом? 

— Человек, — кратко ответил Линкей. 

— Какая неожиданность. 

— Я видел его не больше двух раз. Очень удобный сосед, совершенно незаметный. 

— И совершенно ненормальный. Нормальный человек никогда не поселится в таком доме. Половицы скрипят, в трубах что-то хлопает…

— Должно быть, опять голубь провалился.

— Здесь что-нибудь менялось с того дня, как повесили Гая Фокса? Этому ковру не меньше сотни лет. 

— Ты ещё не видел мою ванну. 

Линкей сгрёб документы, лежащие грудой на сиденье старого кожаного кресла.

— Садись. Чаю хочешь? 

— Нет.

— Отлично. 

Линкей разложил на столе найденные предметы и задумался над ними. 

— Почему у тебя такой бардак? — Нотт кивнул на завал бумаг, частью разложенных по папкам, частью — лежащих стопками на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, пергаментных свитков и каких-то картонов с рисунками и схемами. 

— Разве? — Линкей рассеянно оглянулся. — По-моему, всё хорошо. Прислуга меняет простыни каждый день. 

— Что это за вещи?

— Я всё-таки сварю кофе, — Линкей коснулся палочкой песка в жаровне, раскаляя его. — Эти предметы — обманка.

— Что? 

— В них нет магии. Их оставили в насмешку. Операция отложена, — прибавил он. 

— Что теперь, постельный режим? — Нотт усмехнулся. — Но это глупо, — сказал он, подумав. — Превратить твоего человека в крысу было уже достаточной насмешкой. 

— Возможно, он решил заодно сбить меня с толку, — Линкей подал ему крохотную чашечку. — «Аль-Даджжал» означает «лжец». Он и есть лжец, в этом вся его сущность. 

— Нужно предостеречь Бетельгейзе или вообще убрать его от Командора, раз уж он спутался… связался с этим черномазым ублюдком. 

— Полегче, Теодор. Командор знает, кто такой аль-Даджжал, и знает, кого при себе оставить. 

— Возможно, — буркнул Нотт. — Он думает, что знает всё. 

— А ты думаешь иначе? Не хочу отзываться нелестно о твоих умственных способностях, однако ты боец, а не мыслитель. 

— Сейчас я тебя удивлю, — Нотт поднялся, поставил чашку на стол. — Может быть, у тебя и есть некоторые преимущества, но не в интеллекте, а в жизненном опыте. Четыре века — это не шутка. Не так ли, мистер Армитейж? Или прикажете величать вас "сеньор Чези"? — Нотт отвесил Линкею язвительный поклон.

— Побольше уважения к старшим! — Линкей вздёрнул подбородок, но глаза его сверкнули насмешливо.

— Куда уж больше, — Нотт ухмыляясь, подошёл к Линкею вплотную. — Готов предоставить тебе право первого хода. 

Линкей провёл по губам кончиком языка и обвёл Нотта оценивающим взглядом. 

— Не боишься показаться простаком? 

— Если я чего-то не умею, ты меня научишь. Ты же любишь учить.

— Я люблю быть в компании равных. 

— Тебе повезло. Я тебе ровня. 

— Если хочешь померяться, нам лучше пойти в спальню, — вежливо сказал Линкей и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился в соседнюю комнату. 

Нотт последовал за ним, стаскивая мантию на ходу. Он привык одеваться за минуту и раздеваться за тридцать секунд и успел сбросить одежду прежде, чем Линкей развязал галстук. 

— Ну что, я достаточно хорош? — осведомился он. 

— Ммм? — Линкей перестал расстёгивать пуговицы.

— Чтобы разгуливать голым.

— Неплохая мускулатура, Микеланджело бы понравилась. 

Нотт самодовольно ухмыльнулся. 

— Проверим, каков ты в деле, — продолжил Линкей, избавляясь от белья. — Возможно, ты хорош только на вид, как парниковый виноград: положить на тарелочку и употреблять вприглядку. 

Нотт молча сгрёб его в охапку и повалил на кровать; это походило на борьбу, а не на любовную схватку — они катались по широкой старинной постели, и каждый старался оказаться сверху. Нотт был сильнее, Линкей — гибче и увёртливей. 

— Уступи хоть раз в жизни, — пропыхтел Нотт наконец. 

— Ты предоставил мне право первого хода. 

— И правда. Ты это… не целуй меня в губы. Потом, а то мне как-то…

— Странно? Стыдно? Непривычно? Знаешь, Теодор… 

— Нет, уж лучше давай целоваться. Я не готов к нравоучительным беседам. 

— Я тоже. 

Губы, твёрдые и холодные, стали мягкими и влажными, словно жар поцелуев растопил плоть; жар сползал всё ниже, делая холодное — горячим, твёрдое — мягким, а мягкое — твёрдым; запахи тела, тоже отдельные, плотные, перемешались в один. Нотту он казался видимым, как пар из закипающего чайника; это было смешно, и он засмеялся. 

Линкей открыл глаза с привычной настороженностью, Нотт погладил его по спине — «всё в порядке», — и Линкей, вздохнув, запрокинул голову назад; настороженный блеск погас; теперь в его глазах клубился тот же горячий туман, губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке.

— Ты действительно такой старый? — не удержался от вопроса Нотт, хотя ситуация не способствовала удовлетворению любознательности. 

— Возраст не помешает мне не только начать партию, но и выиграть её по очкам, — и Линкей вдавил Теодора в матрац.

— Слабовато, — сказал Нотт, задыхаясь, — старость не радость, темперамент уже не тот…

Линкей вцепился зубами ему в плечо, как заправская рысь. 

— Сукин сын, — прорычал Теодор.

Простыня мешала, путалась в ногах. Нотт сбросил её на пол, полностью обнажая их тела, и увидел их будто со стороны — сплетённые, лоснящиеся в свете одинокой лампы. Линкей опустил веки со странным, незнакомым выражением, напоминавшим смущение — но этого не могло быть, а стало быть, это было что-то другое. 

Теодор подумал, что лучше — взять Линкея лицом к лицу или попросить его повернуться. Думать было тяжело: мысли тоже плавились, превращались в пар, вытекали изо рта горячими поцелуями; пока Нотт безуспешно пытался задержать их хоть на миг, Линкей прошептал: 

— Ляг на живот. 

«Значит, Линкей ещё способен думать», — сообразил Теодор и сказал:

— Ледышка. 

Линкей замер, изумлённый абсурдностью обвинения, но стоило Нотту прижаться к нему задом, как он подался вперёд с внезапной пылкостью. Он был там, внутри, но ещё не двигался. Теодор чувствовал его обстоятельные поцелуи на плечах и затылке, тонкие, холодные-всегда-но-не-сегодня пальцы на своём члене. 

— А ты ничего для старичка, — пошутил он.

Шутить не хотелось, это был просто акт самоутверждения. Хотелось, чтобы Линкей начал двигаться. Нотт сжал ягодицы. 

— Это намёк? 

Нотт плавно встал на четвереньки, поднимая Линкея на себе; тот выдохнул со свистом (Нотт снова увидел струю пара из носика закипевшего чайника и снова засмеялся); смех оборвался в горловой стон, потому что Линкей наконец вошёл до конца, резко отстранился, чтобы приблизиться снова, вплотную, вонзиться в плоть, сливая их обоих в одно содрогающееся тело. 

Нотт опустился на локти, кусая пальцы, чтобы не кричать, но всё равно закричал. Линкей держал его за бёдра. Теодор просунул руку себе между ног, ощущая под пальцами влажный от смазки член Линкея и набухшие мускулы входа, в который он вбивался. 

— Аххх! — вырвалось у Линкея, его пальцы впились в бёдра любовника, с силой проводя по выпяченным ягодицам. 

Нотту вдруг захотелось, чтобы Линкей шлёпнул его, захотелось несильной, приятно обжигающей боли от удара раскрытой ладонью, но он побоялся попросить. 

«Это будет уж слишком», — подумал он. 

Хотя что может быть «слишком» после того, что они сделали? 

«Слишком», «слишком», «слишком», — крутилось в голове, и он подавался назад в такт этим мыслям, которые были и не мысли вовсе, а просто шлепки яиц по взмокшему заду. 

Линкей замер.

— Что, всё? — спросил Нотт недовольно. 

Вместо вопроса из горла вырвался позорный стон. 

— Ещё нет.

Линкей выскользнул из него. 

Под мягкими нажатиями его рук и колен Нотт перевернулся; складки простыни впитывали пот, стекающий по спине. Волоски на их ногах соприкасались, щёлкали мелкие разряды статического электричества. 

Линкей не целовал — лизал раскрытые губы, язык, горло, прикусывал кожу над сонной артерией. Зубы у него были острые. Кровь взволнованно толкалась под кожей, будто хотела вырваться, хотела, чтобы Линкей попробовал её на вкус. 

Нотт притянул к себе Линкея, ладонями обхватывая его ягодицы, оценивая их на ощупь (следующий раз — его), потёрся членом о член. Линкей развёл его колени и вошёл. Теперь Теодор не мог кричать: ему не хватало воздуха, он глотал его, но не успевал вобрать в лёгкие, как Линкей вышибал его очередным толчком.

— Теперь тебе хватает огня? 

— Я не хочу быть снизу, — промычал Нотт. 

— А кончаешь, как будто хочешь.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! — Теодор задышал ртом. Его потряхивало, как после первой аппарации. 

Над ним так же тяжело дышал Линкей. 

— Слезь с меня, — Нотт закинул руки за голову, рассматривая пожелтевшую лепнину на потолке. 

Линкей всё ещё пытался выровнять дыхание. Его лицо осунулось, как у ловца после тяжёлого матча. Нотт притянул его к себе. 

— Я от себя такого не ожидал, — признался он некоторое время спустя. 

— Я тоже, — отозвался Линкей.

— Как вышло, что ты живёшь так долго? Изобрёл Философский Камень? 

— Просто живу. Оказывается, такое бывает. 

— Ты бессмертный?

— Не знаю. Несколько раз меня убивали… но я как будто жив. Иногда мне кажется, что я не бессмертный, а просто мёртвый, только по какой-то причине остался среди людей. 

Нотт положил руку ему на грудь. 

— Сердце бьётся, — сказал он. — Ты ешь и спишь, а ещё трахаешься — я проверил. Для нежити ты удивительно активен. 

Линкей только вздохнул.

— Командор знает всё об аль-Даджжале, но что ему известно о тебе? 

— Спроси его, — посоветовал Линкей. 

— Ладно. Мы можем что-нибудь сделать с парсом? 

— Нет, Теодор. С ним — ничего. 

— Даже ты ничего не сможешь? 

— Даже Командор. 

— Но он разрушит всё, разрушит наш мир. 

— Каким образом? — Линкей повернул голову. — Не знаешь? Я тоже не знаю. В сущности, он уже погубил нас: я убеждён, что Дамблдор был освобождён по его наущению. 

— А тебе не всё равно? — тихо спросил Нотт. — За все эти годы… столетия ты служил стольким людям, и потом, ты всё равно останешься жив.

— Нельзя утверждать наверняка, — возразил Линкей. — Меня убивали холодным железом, пулей, вешали, топили, однажды меня отравили, послав мне пару пропитанных ядом перчаток, но меня никогда не убивали заклинанием. 

— О, Мерлин! — Нотт потрогал его за плечо, точно проверяя, не принадлежит ли оно мертвецу. — Умирать больно?

— Обычно да. 

— Чёрт.

— А ты на что надеялся?

— Ну… не знаю. 

— Как правило, это быстро заканчивается, — сказал Линкей, подумав. — Только постарайся не быть отравленным. Такая смерть действительно неприятна, уж не говоря о том, что кроме твоего тела из дома придётся выносить фунтов пятьдесят того, что ты из себя извергнешь. 

Нотт передёрнулся.

— Я не буду злить молодого Снейпа, — сказал он со смешком. 

— И старого не зли, а то трёх дней не проживёшь. 

— Судя по тому, как развиваются события, я всяко не заживусь. 

— Не спрашивай, не выпытывай, Левконоэ… * — Линкей криво улыбнулся. — Мы с тобой — детали структуры. 

— Созданной Командором?

— Богами, в которых ты не веришь. 

Нотт повёл плечами. Такие разговоры всегда его смущали. 

— Для чего она создана?

— Этого мы никогда не узнаем. Вероятно, для нас неведение спасительно. 

— Ты считаешь, что Даджжал — один из создателей? 

— Он тоже один из элементов. Своего рода противовес. 

— Командору?

— Порядку. Он привносит необходимый элемент хаоса. 

— Хаоса и так полно, он вылезает сам, как сорняк. 

— Вещи никогда не случаются сами по себе, — взгляд Линкея стал отстранённым. — Всегда есть причина — и двигатель. 

— Ты меня теряешь, — сказал Нотт. — Нельзя ли попроще? 

— Пока ты не толкнёшь шар, он не покатится. 

— Мне не хочется думать о таких вещах, — Нотт зевнул. — Они слишком зыбкие. Я хочу действовать. Как можно действовать, если не знаешь, отчего оттолкнуться и к чему вообще приведут твои действия? 

— Разве это не задевает пробудившегося в тебе мыслителя? — поддел его Линкей. 

— Во мне пробудился ещё кое-кто, и оно мешает мне думать, — Нотт сунул руку под одеяло. — А ты встречал аль-Даджжала раньше? Я имею в виду, не в Британии?

— Да, — неохотно сказал Линкей. 

— Он клеился к тебе?

— Какое слово! — Линкей слегка улыбнулся. — Нет. 

— Странно. Если уж он польстился даже на Бетельгейзе…

— Почему — «даже»? Он привлекателен.

— Бетельгейзе?!

— У него красивые глаза.

— Холодные, как у лягушки. 

— Достаточно поцеловать такую лягушку, чтобы она превратилась в принца. 

— В следующий раз можете отправляться на болото и устроить там оргию, — разозлился Нотт. 

— Это ты ко мне напросился, не я к тебе, — напомнил Линкей. 

— Чудно. Спасибо, что напомнил. Мне одеваться? 

— Мы ещё в постель лечь не успели, а ты уже ревнуешь. 

— Я не ревную. 

— Не надо всё портить. Заниматься любовью приятно, занимать любовью свою жизнь — губительно. Её неотъемлемое свойство в том, что она лишает душевного равновесия. 

— Для тебя это важно?

— Сохранение равновесия? Да. 

— Тогда ты оказался не в том месте и не в то время, — буркнул Нотт, отворачиваясь. — Равновесия ему захотелось. 

— А тебе чего хочется? — Линкей шутливо толкнул его локтем.

— Секса, — твёрдо сказал Нотт. — Такого, чтоб дым из ушей. 

Линкей приподнялся на локте, нависая над Теодором, его потемневшие глаза оказались вдруг очень близко.

— Ну, нет, теперь моя очередь, — сказал Нотт и подмял его под себя. 

Алый прибой накатывал на них, вздыхая и рыча, тащил их по мокрому песку, затягивая обратно и снова швыряя на берег; прокатился по ним в последний раз — и затих. 

Не открывая глаз, Нотт прижал к себе Линкея, такого же мокрого и солёного; они оба искупались в этом море и сейчас могли лишь тихо лежать на берегу. 

Линкей поцеловал его в полуоткрытые губы. 

— А теперь, — сказал он, высвобождаясь, — ты пойдёшь домой. 

Нотт медленно оделся. Он не спрашивал, повторят ли они заплыв, пустит ли его Линкей в своё тесное средневековое жилище. Он знал, что да. 

Но всё же — только для страховки — он дождался, пока Линкей уйдёт в ванную, схватил со стола недочитанную книгу и, уменьшив, спрятал в карман. Уже в Министерстве он вынул её и взглянул на заголовок. Шпренг Освальд, «Абзац магической Европы». Он улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. 

Прибой шумел в ушах, невидимые боги насаждали порядок и сеяли хаос. Ему было всё равно. Над морем бежали огненные тучи, вода выкипала, превращаясь в пар, и вот, наконец, алые клубы рассеялись, и между ними засияла ослепительная, ласковая лазурь. 

• Академия рысеглазых (Accademia dei Lincei) была основана в 1603 году Федерико Чези и в течение трёхсот лет оставалась интеллектуальным центром итальянской науки; в настоящее время имеет статус итальянской академии наук. Академики называют себя рысеглазыми, намекая на необходимую для научного познания зоркость, которая по поверьям была присуща аргонавту Линкею, а также рыси (linx).   
• Гораций. К гадающей Левконое.


End file.
